


CONSISTENT

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※想写写小时候的梅勒芙和当时可能也存在的绵津见，最后得出的产物。※这一次也是自娱自乐，私设如山……





	CONSISTENT

倘若——

倘若，人为地把从同一块核心水晶中诞生的“同一名”异刃按照诞生时间加以区分，即将“阿卡狄亚遇刺事件”后转交于梅勒芙·拉哈特予以重新调谐的异刃“绵津见”称为现在的绵津见，那么此前大约十年间、由斯佩比亚帝国当代第七十八代皇帝奈费尔·艾尔·斯佩比亚所调谐的“绵津见”则可被称为前一个绵津见。

而在这前提之上，与被誉为帝国宝珠的“迦具土”相同，这一名为“绵津见”的异刃，自然也伴随着斯佩比亚帝国的历史，一齐以不尽相同的“个体”、在不同的时代之中，经由与帝国皇室相关御刃者的调谐得以诞生于世……此即为同一块核心水晶在连贯的历史之中所曾经历的传承，亦是同一名异刃得以与人代代共存的法则之一。

既然如此，比起“前一个”的存在时期还要更为久远，顺着时流回溯而上至距今二十数年前的时光——

由现任御刃者梅勒芙·拉哈特“所能遇见的第一个”绵津见，即由斯佩比亚帝国第七十七代皇帝，现任皇帝奈费尔陛下生父所调谐之一名诞生于世长达三十余载的腰缠武士刀的异刃——其对于刚被接入宫中认作“养子”，年纪尚幼的梅勒芙而言，曾是一名怎样的存在？而于这二者之间又曾会有过怎样的交谈与相处？

倘若掀开已然自眼前流逝而过的时光的一角，定睛朝向眼前迎向未来的晨曦已不再予以眷顾的暗中；也许就在举目回溯之余，观察者便能有幸发现一些细微而琐屑的往事藏身于幕后的踪迹。

 

——身为最贴近陛下身边的存在，他所能拥有的属于自己的空闲时间委实并不算多。以至于竟会在这并不充裕的空闲时间中，偶然遇上“那个‘少年’”，这一情况则更是实属罕见。

故而在弯腰行礼之际，他也不得不借助俯身来稍稍遮掩了一番表情上细微流露出的惊讶。但在再度直起身体之时，那丝不易为人所觉察的惊讶便已在平静的面孔上消失得无隐无踪。

抬起身来的异刃看见从面前接受了自己行礼的这个“少年”的脸上，此刻是丝毫都没有露出半分受惊的神色。那略略扬起脸庞，以便于与自己对视的举动也显得颇为直率。

这大概可以证明“他”对于自己这副异于人类的样貌还留有印象。

便是带着此种猜测，他也定睛打量起了这个刚及自己膝头的“少年”——上一次见到“他”，是在三天前顺应陛下的指示前往哈达夏尔军港，将其迎接至皇宫大厅内谒见的时候。就与上一次见面时相比，“少年”在外貌上并没有什么太大的变化：一头剪至耳际的柔软短发，加及一套量身定做的衬衣短裤穿在年幼的身躯上显得极其服帖合身，将从袖口伸出的两手背在身后的规矩站姿之下、背脊和双腿都挺得笔直……

不动声色地收回了自己的视线，继续和“少年”维持着互相注视着彼此的场面，他率先打破了沉默将询问道出了口。

“你为什么在这里？”

“少年”随即灵巧地眨了一下眼睛，像是早已想好了该怎样作答一般简洁的开口回答。

“我正在散步途中，恰好在这里遇上了你……绵津见。”

谨慎道出口的称呼，无疑证明了不仅是面貌，“他”对于面前异刃的名字和身份也均有所了解和记忆。往后，将话语在口中稍作停顿，像是经历了片刻犹豫的“少年”又接着说到。

“其实，我十分在意那一边的景色。想知道从这条走廊再往前沿伸过去，究竟是皇宫内的什么地方。”

从衬衣袖口中伸出的一只手继而抬起指向了身后。下一刻，抬起视线顺着这只手所指方向看了一眼，绵津见当然认出了眼下为“他”所指得正是后宫所在的方位——虽同为一条皇宫之内的走廊，但仿佛就连面前的“少年”也能注意到就以某一处作为分界，一条连贯的走廊在细微之处上的布置变得与别处有所不同；只要渡过了这条走廊，便是皇帝陛下和皇妃、以及几位公主的日常起居之地。

当然了，没有获得过特别允许的对象是不能擅自进入后宫的。就连受皇帝陛下所调谐的异刃，平日里也只能在相隔半条走廊之处的这一侧休憩起居，而如今居住在更远别处的一间客室之内的“少年”，当然也绝没有随意涉足那半条走廊的权力。

“让你见笑了。分明进入皇宫已经三天了，我却一直放不下这回事。”

此时，像是误会了面前异刃下意识地眯起了双眼的含义，从“少年”的口中吐露出了一番略带歉意的话语来。尽管碍于年纪上的幼小，当“少年”道出这句话语时，“他”所使用的口吻还不免稍嫌稚嫩。可偏偏在这番稚嫩谈吐间的用词却又有着接近于成年人的成熟，让听见了“少年”所言的异刃不禁顺着“他”的说法往下询问了起来。

“三天以来，你每次经过都一直看着那里？”

他看见“少年”闻声轻轻点了一下头。

“是。”在如此予以承认之际，“少年”面露出的表情也变得有些踌躇：“我明白这并非是个值得拖延上三天的问题。三天以来，我也想要问一问身边的女仆，可实在是不方便在她忙碌时开口……假若我擅自靠近一步，那又实在是太过任性——”

就将这样一番多少落于意料之中的回答听在耳中，在作出其他表态之前，向来不多露声色的异刃也忍不住率先从喉咙里发出了低低的赞同声：幸亏“他”没这么做，否则万一被人发现，那个照顾“他”起居的女仆只怕会因此受到严重的责罚……

于此，轻咳了一声，他在后一秒好心地开口解除了“少年”的疑惑。

“过了这条走廊，就是皇室的起居之处。现在这个时候，陛下虽在殿上忙于政事，但皇妃陛下与几位公主应该都在私室内歇息。”

后一秒，就顺着从自己口中道出的作答话音，他看见“少年”的脸上短暂地闪现过了一丝惊讶，随后又颇为刻意地低了低头、收回了抬起手臂的同时微微面向着自己倾转过了身体，以至于连视线也不再会向先前那样直向着走廊的尽头。

“既然皇妃殿下与公主殿下现身在走廊的那一边……那么‘现在的我’于情于理都的确不该接近那里，甚至不该轻率地向那边张望。”

自低垂的面影下小声飘上来的呢喃，听来十分像是在解释自身的行为。而待到又抬起头来之际，舒展开了小小眉头的“少年”便对着异刃露出了真挚的神色。

“多谢你告知我，我才不至于被无谓的好奇心所驱使，踏入自己不该踏入的场所。”

当缓缓地说完了蕴含谢意的话语之后，“少年”又含蓄地眨了眨眼睛——无疑，“他”所做出的此举严格遵循着不该太过直盯着他人看的基本礼节；可与之相反的，倒是那一名理应比“他”更懂得礼节为何的异刃，事到如今却出于“他”的言行举动，而将某种带有明确意识的眼神笔直地投在了站在面前的“少年”身上，使得一副异于常人的面孔，也多少带上了一丝仿佛若有所思的神情……

——原来是个这样的孩子？

较之平日步行时要更为低着脸一些的异刃，此时正兀自默默地思索着：之前从军港护送这个“少年”前往觐见皇帝陛下以后，“少年”只在大厅中与陛下作了几句并无从体现出性格和个性的问候之辞，所以纵使是始终从旁听着的他也无法更多地去了解到“少年”的为人。

待到此刻，当双眼紧盯着眼前的“少年”之时，名为绵津见的异刃亦于心中默念着自己暗怀有的思忖；继而就在他加以思考的此一时刻，也有一缕穿透玻璃的阳光映着风沙的影子恰好晒着了面前“少年”的侧脸，让一股垂在额角的柔顺头发呈现出了比当代皇帝陛下更为深浓些的黑色。

正是这纯粹又深郁的黑色，直观而清晰地说明清楚了一件事：并非与陛下和皇妃拥有自然的直系亲缘，眼下正立于皇宫走廊这一隅的这个“少年”乃是皇帝陛下的胞弟，汉德利斯公爵的子嗣。而说起汉德利斯公爵，其人身上则带有一种无需用言语再去多加渲染便已显得格外浓厚的传奇色彩——自幼即胆识过人，年及十六便毅然脱离宫廷、入伍历练肩负军衔，现今更是以极高的军事素养和骁勇善战的脾性在帝国军队与贵族之间闻名。

所以眼前的这个“少年”正是继承了——或者说，是被期待于将会继承下这份强而有力的血统……至此，稍稍偏开了一些直朝向眼前的视线，绵津见在心中为这一考虑暂且划下了句点。

有关于血统带来的素养，本就不在他想去加以怀疑的范围之内。但若是从“少年”返还回来的应对去加以评价：看来除开以武门自居之外，公爵阁下在礼仪方面的管教也具备了皇室所理应有的出色。思及至此，他对着面前“少年”给予自身的道谢接纳性地点了一下头，接着又重新开口。

“那么，我再多问一句。你现在独自在此处散步——而且已重复进行了有三天之久的事，照顾你的女仆知情吗？”

如此一来，原本展现在他眼前的那一张保持着微微扬起角度的面孔，在听清了异刃的此番追问后，便再度跟着上下轻移了一番。

“是的，我请她在房间里为我准备下午茶和茶点，并且答应了她半刻钟内一定会回去……”流畅地答到了这里，“少年”口中的话音突然略有了些停顿，直等到约两三秒之后才像是想起了什么一般地赶忙补充道：“我知道该以怎样的路线回到自己的房间，并不会给她增添多余的麻烦，也绝不会耽搁下午的课程。我保证。”

口中斩钉截铁地说出了“保证”二字的“少年”，似乎正是寄希望于能够以自身的气势和诚意过关。然而作为将这整一番回答听入了耳中的那名异刃，虽说在一时之间并未作出些什么口头上的表示，可实则却是早在“少年”补充上后半句之前，他便已无声无息地稍加抬高了脸上两道浅色的眉毛：因为，这可不怎么妙。

毕竟，哪怕是有了当事人一句言之确凿的保证，且“少年”入宫以来的三日之间也并未听说客室那儿出了什么差错，但身为曾同样站在看管者立场上的人，他也仍然觉得不论有怎样的理由，竟答应“少年”独自外出在皇宫的走廊上自由散步，这实在是负责照顾的女仆有些怠慢过了头。

由此，他忍不住出言告诫起了现就站在自己面前，并且也出于察觉到了些什么而从脸上流露出了一丝紧张神色的“少年”。

“你已认清了宫中的走廊，这很好。但也希望你能明白，在皇宫里不是有了你的‘保证’就能万事无碍。而且并非只有擅自涉足不该涉足的地方才是‘任性’，也不知何时就会有人为你的‘任性’承担后果。”

正是在将此番告诫一字一句道出之余，他看着那双朝向自己的眼睛再度接连眨了几下。而后，他便又看见面前的“少年”浅浅地吸了一口气，低头将一双灵动的眼睛闭上了片刻，随即抬起了一只手放在胸前，开口如此坦言到：

“……——谨记在心。”

似乎是无需更进一步地多加以说明，“他”已经明白了——明白了以自己的身份，自己“一时的任性”总是时常会牵连到他人的人生……

——简单说来，就是如此：那些属于自己的责任，有时候无法仅被承认为是“自己的责任”，这是个有些身份的人都该牢记在心的的道理；但以年幼的“他”眼下的这个年纪，就能对这一点有所觉察，这也确是实为不易。

心中怀有夹杂着褒意的感叹，他注视着面前的“少年”，却发现已然睁开了眼睛的“少年”虽说放下了按在胸口的手，此刻也依旧还维持着低头的姿势。两片带着纤长睫毛不停眨动的眼皮下，琥珀色的眼珠隐约在地面扫看着，使得面孔上的神色亦隐约透显出了些许的犹豫。

看来“少年”正有意隐藏自身的心思。可这并逃不过他的眼睛。

“怎么了？”

他自然而然地开口道出了询问。然而这一回，面对此一次态度如常的出言询问，站在他面前的“少年”却显得欲言又止，且一副较之先前要更显拘谨的模样。

“是……并非大事，只是有一件难以想明白之事……”

一番从吞吞吐吐之中还来的答话，不得不说是有些超出在了提出询问者的意料之外。但也因此得以让他有所意识到：这大约是自己方才严苛的说辞吓到了“他”——正是这一突来的发觉，让这一名本意并非是想要恫吓“少年”的异刃不由得略显刻意地清了清嗓子，接着放缓了口中的语气。

“如果还有什么问题，就请问吧。只要能回答的，我都会回答你。”

“——我……”

仿佛是有意经过调整的口吻最终起到了些效果。待到后一秒，这名已表达出了自身诚恳之意的异刃便看见面前的“少年”由此再度应声抬起头来，重新小心翼翼地打量起了自己。紧接着，一时流露于面孔上的局促表情慢慢有所平复。渐渐地，就只剩闪烁的眼神里还留有一丝的迟疑。

于是，尽管那番才只道出口了若干个字眼的回答从吐字上听来仍显磕绊，他也并没有出声催促，而是继续耐心地等待着。直到面前的“少年”用力眨了一下眼睛，像是终于下定了决心地将心中所想变为了有声的字句：

“‘任性会给身边的人带来无谓的麻烦’。我明白有这样的‘规矩’和‘道理’……可是——为什么？”

此时此刻，就伴随着得以将一句藏于心底的话语吐露而出时一并略略抬高的尾音，面前这个原本始终在措辞上追求沉稳的“少年”也颇为急切地向倾听者证明了一件事：不论事先受到过怎样完备的礼仪教育，“他”也到底仍旧是这个年纪的孩子——一旦任其开了头，孩子所拥有的询问方式也就会变得直接又毫无遮拦。

“——那些有意或无意的‘任性’，说到底都是‘我自己的责任’。所以为什么就非得由别人来承担‘后果’不可呢？”

较寻常交谈的声响要更大些的动静，就此回荡在了午后的走廊里，引发了平日里宫中不常见的吵闹。然而作为直面着这一声响源头的异刃——绵津见，他却并没有向先前那样地对着“少年”抬起眉毛、无端摆出一副严厉的态度。

毕竟只要动静不至于大到会打扰着在走廊那头休憩的贵人们，绵津见很清楚就自身而言，他个人倒是并不怎么讨厌这种吵闹；何况单从逻辑上的跳转而言，则更是大可以说这番吵闹实则就只是来源于一个多少能够被预先猜着些痕迹，并且终究是落在情理之中的疑惑——

就在确认到自己已经理清了这一疑惑得以诞生于世之条理的当下，他也的确是率先地以极为单纯的思路考虑起了这一回事，只不过……

只不过，在当真的明白过来这一疑惑，是经由自己面前的这个“少年”之口被询问而出之际，他又忍不住有些玩味地抬起手来摸了摸自己的下巴。

看来“他”的德育教师是还没来得及教导到这一地步，又或者，是还“没能意识到”已经可以展开这一程度的教导。于此，他不禁想到，虽然以自己的思考模式确是可以提前一步猜到“少年”想要问询的内容，但以面前提问者的年纪，单是能对那些被当作一种“既成规矩”加以告知的“道理”感到困惑，这一点就已相当了不起；更别提抓住困惑的实质、将困惑变成有条理的提问——

“好吧。既然已经答应过你会回答，那么就告诉你我的看法吧。”

放下了摸着下巴的手，他凝视着“少年”盯着自己的眼睛开口回答。

“请听好了。在我看来，这一问题的答案非常简单：既然已身为拥有超出常人特权之人，那就应当承担超出常人更多的‘责任’。”

此一番话，乍听下来似乎像是与那一重连“自己的责任”都无法百分百承担的身份有所矛盾，但实则自是不然。迎着“少年”渴求更进一步给予解答的目光，他摊开了右手掌，以张开的掌心表达自身诚恳的同时，手指指尖也隐约指向了“少年”。

“怎么样？能明白我的意思吗？拥有特权的人所要承担的不仅是‘自身’的责任，还有预先知晓、担负起将会落在‘他人’肩头的责任……做事之前就先一步考虑到将会引发的种种‘后果’并加以权衡，此乃享有特权之人的义务之一。”

当明晰地直述完了自身所持有的观点，异刃摊开的手掌随之亦顺势插在了腰上。然而却也是在做完解答的这一刻，不得不说是有些后知后觉的，他又默默地打从心底里的起了怀疑：就算能在这个年纪提出与之相关的疑惑，可能否听懂与之相关的回答，则又是另当别论之事了；况且自己的回答——不仅是在解除这一疑惑之时的，还包括先前的种种“告诫”在内的，只要稍加去回忆，他便能发觉到如今的自己就如同是像人类一样的上了年纪，渐渐地变得热衷于对年轻人讲道。

由此，就维持着一种相对松懈的站姿，不由得比寻常时候更加深切地怀有“自身已与人类如此贴近”之感叹的绵津见，就如同想要将这份日积月累而来的感叹深埋于己胸般的短促的吸了一口气：那就再重新回到眼前吧，就看看站在自己面前的这个“少年”——

这一个就站在自己面前的“少年”，“他”对于自己这一番“上了年纪”的见解，究竟是意在听取还是不以为然？

盖于此种意图，他便又重新观察起了面前年轻的提问者。而观察的结论总归是不难得出：那个依然用双眼紧盯着自己的“少年”，虽说表露于脸上的认真神色确是证明了“他”正试图听取自己的回答，可也就是在这一双正朝向着自己的眼睛里，直到此刻也仍还明明白白地带有着疑惑的痕迹。

——是自己操之过急了吗？

自然而然地得出了这一番结论的异刃，紧接着也做好了面前的“少年”会出于无法理解自己所说而顺着现有回答继续追究下去的准备。

但在这一次，偏偏事态的发展却并不像前一次那般地全如他所料。

就站在这名确信了将会给予自己回答的异刃面前，“少年”的眼珠突然灵活地转了一圈。而再度从“他”口中道出的疑问，则不啻为可以说成是在原有基础之上又经历了某些旁人无法轻易理清的跳跃，从而使得最终道出口的询问，竟会又以一种略显出人意料的方式、稍稍地牵扯向了别处。

“凡是享有特权的人都是如此……莫非，连皇帝陛下也是这样吗？”

“那是自然。”

应当说，身为“一国之君”，才更应以身作则——已先一步一口咬定了自身判断的异刃由此得以确信：若是“少年”再继续予以追问，自己将会出于立场和调谐至今的见解而多补充上这样一句回答。只可惜那个再一次得到了新一番解答的“少年”，至此却又突然收回了问询的话音，仅是对着为自己耐心解答到了这里的人轻轻地点了几下头。

“——原来如此，非常感谢你的讲解。”

就在这一刻，有一抹于先前的疑惑之中暂且失去了踪影的笑容，蓦地重新回到了点着头的“少年”的脸上。且从这个“少年”所言出口的那声道谢之中，也透露着十足的真诚。

“我想，这确实是一个非常难以彻底想明白的困难问题……但我会再好好地思考下去。而且，想必今天有幸听得的讲解，会帮助我早日得出一个正确的答案。”

如此，就应着本日第二度向自己道谢的声音，异刃忍不住看向了面前似乎不仅是已满足于了“提问”的环节，甚而更在不知何时就已下定了决心、要自力思考出一个答案来的“少年”所拥有的那双清澈的眼睛。

并且就在为那双眼睛所映出之物中，他看见了自身的倒影，无疑也极为明晰地显映在了那里。

“很荣幸帮上了你。”

他不紧不慢地对着“少年”还以了应答。可当应答过后，他便不免在一时之间，陷入了某一种出于思绪终于在如今叩响了某一道意识之门而得来的哑口无言的沉默。

这样说来，此时此刻，陛下、汉德利斯公爵、面前的“少年”，甚至于自己……由此被罗列者，实则都正为同一份“责任”所相连——当然，如今的记起并非是缘于曾在意识之中有过半分的遗漏；但却也是在这一刻，如有一醒悟之滴骤然落入了思绪之水面那般地，他为之有所感受，并为之陷入了一重无法轻易借从言语向他人、尤其是向眼前之人加以道明的追思之中。

——这名双眸清澈有神的“少年”，实为汉德利斯公爵的子嗣；若单论此点，则是在先前便已经过了阐明。然而，倘若并非仅是如此。倘若更进一步说来，落在面前这个“少年”身上最为详尽的身份头衔实则不仅仅是“公爵的子嗣”，而当是“公爵之女”呢？

既然如此，只要预先知晓了这一前提，那么恐怕任谁都能自然而然地联想到，在这个时点、将这个年纪并身着这一身装扮的“他”接入皇宫，此中必然是有所隐情。而纵观帝国乃至整个幽界，想必也再不会另有旁人比起皇帝自幼所调谐之异刃的他，更为清楚这一“隐情”的详细了。

就身为最贴近皇帝陛下的心腹，绵津见由此更加真切地察觉到：表面上，看似是自己正耐心的解答着不解“少年”所提出的种种疑问，可实际说来，却也正是自己在借此机会默默整顿着自身的思绪——

斯佩比亚帝国第七十七代皇帝陛下，治国于今已有二十余载，然年过不惑却仍无皇子降临。帝国以男子袭位的传统在单一直系血脉下看似有难以延续之嫌，而皇权的旁落则必将在国内引发争夺的动荡与染血的风波。

故而一次秘密的商议因此展开，并在最终立下了一道足以使提议者得偿的协定：由值得信赖的皇弟将最年幼且未曾多加露面于公众的女儿隐瞒起真实身份，从公爵宅邸送入离宫进行为期数个月的对外情报安排及诸多必要的相关教导后，再辗转接入皇宫之中，并策划使扮作“少年”的“他”成为皇帝陛下的“养子”。

——这个年纪的孩子，只要换穿上男装再剪短头发，旁人从外貌上便分辨不出真假；而如今整个帝国，也只有当权者与极少数可靠之人知晓这名进入宫中来的“少年”的身世。

如此一来，一切预先安排皆已布置妥当。往后，只需趁年幼将接入宫中的“他”当作男子细心培育成人；到期如无他法，则对外公开宣布由其名正言顺地继承皇位，若另有变故，则再作从长计议；纵然此一番举措在乍听之下确是稍显有权宜之嫌，但此种方法也正是一着在当今现况下必不可少的维稳之计……

思及至此，哪怕迎面所朝向的视野仅在十数步远的距离之外，便会因触及走廊内装饰精巧的墙壁而遭致遮蔽，可这一名在思索之中踱步的异刃却能感到正有一片远超出走廊尽头的眼界展开在自己的眼前。

为了将帝国的历史以尽可能正确且平稳的形式延续下去，帝国皇室根据现有基础先行铺设了一条足以通达远方的“道路”，并且亦做好了顺应着情势，随时将脚下所踏“道路”不断予以“修正”的觉悟。与此同时，也就是在这一前提之下，所有预先知晓了“道路”轮廓之人，皆无一不以双肩担负上了同等程度的，须得随时出面扫清“道路”上一切障碍的义务。

那自然是一份极为庞大的“责任”。

于此，便是当有意举目、使得自己能够略加眺望过那番厚重而长远的轮廓之后，纵使是这一名内心强韧的异刃也不免感受到了有一股压力加及在身……所以，想必对于面前这副窄小又稚嫩的肩膀而言，若是如今就令其去撑起这股压力，自然是还尚嫌负担过重吧？……可是，或许连提前于年纪所真正能理解程度之外的“责任”都一并率先接下，这亦是存在于义务之中的一环？

在这一刻，正是亲身所经历着的事态让身为异刃的他不得不感服于人类的强大——那是由“个体”与“个体”不断接力着将自身历史延续下去的族群才会被要求的，也才会被具备的强大。

以及，就是在做着如此感慨之余，他又出自于自身所领受下的筹备“仪式”之职责转念想起：调谐“宝珠”的日子已经定下。就由面前的这个“少年”，由“他”来让自先帝，即七十六代皇帝陛下长眠后便囤于幽暗的“宝珠”重新发出光亮，此乃先一步向这个国家宣誓将承担起“责任”的证明。

届时，陛下与汉德利斯公爵也皆会位临仪式现场见证调谐的进行——那么，调谐的结果会是怎样？

固然在实际加以调谐之前，一切的结果都还是未知的；但帝国皇室的血统与代代相传下来的核心水晶之间具有相当的亲和性，因此，尽管调谐者年纪尚幼，也很难想象仪式会失败。此一次调谐应该会向着所有人都期待着的结果进展……

脑中所联想到的画面，让他不由自主地为将会上演于眼前的慎重与庄严的气氛所感服，也使得原先发散于想象之中的思绪由此骤然打住。

就在眼下，虽说预先做些事关风险预估的思考倒是不坏。可在一切尚未有定局之前便妄加猜测面前“少年”的人生并提前得出一个结论，那就显得过于傲慢了。然而，傲慢归之于傲慢，就顺着猜测之思绪重新向着眼前的近处投出眼光，屏息观察的异刃却似乎已经能够看清面前这一捧尚且年轻的“火焰”，实则也同样拥有足以照亮“道路”的光芒……

默默地收起了自己观察的视线，他叹了一口气，随即对因自己的叹息而面露好奇的“少年”低下了头。

“聊天时间结束了，请让我送你回房间。”

而仿佛正是验证着他的话语，响彻帝都阿尔巴马格的报时钟声于此刻，也隐约回荡在了皇宫哈达夏尔的这一条走廊之中。

难得且短暂的休息时间结束了。下午的工作和“宝珠”调谐仪式的布置安排便自然而然，也及其必要地再度成为了他所关注的重心。

就当尽过自己的职责，将“少年”护送回房间后，在休息时间与偶然相遇的“少年”所进行的会面和谈话，也在忙于事务之际被抛之脑后；接着，在优先筛选了近来诸多要事加以提笔记述的过程之中，逐渐变为了一层隐于幕后的记忆，并最终将为回归于核心水晶的异刃所遗忘。

——但那一条也为此刻的他所知晓的“道路”，却是在此之后亦的确如他所想那般的不断得以修正，且在最后得以顺利地延续下去。

“少年”成功调谐“宝珠”后第九年，帝国第一皇子奈费尔出生。

因不再有存续的必要性而如约与皇帝陛下解除了“协议”的“他”，也在自身意愿与稳固新生皇子地位所需的双重缘由之下，经陛下的首肯默默地恢复了女性的身份。并于同年在自身意愿与帝国皇帝之许可下，携“宝珠”转入军籍，以不断积累的切实经验和功绩获得了皇帝陛下授予的极高评价与极高的信任，从而在帝国与英维迪亚之间所爆发的“古拉争夺战”平息后二年，得以遵循陛下的旨意、于皇子请愿前往古拉领视察时随行左右身边。

翌年秋，斯佩比亚帝国第七十七代皇帝因顽疾病逝于哈达夏尔宫内，第一皇子自古拉领赶回帝都阿尔巴马格继位——存在于核心水晶之中的记忆就此暂且中断，然而铺展在帝国皇室脚下道路却没有半分的错乱。

依照帝国律法，年仅八岁的第七十七代皇子奈费尔以极高的才华，于登基二个月后正式受冠为帝国史上数一数二的年轻统治者。

便是与新帝继位之同时——与帝国现任皇帝陛下彼此皆心知肚明地舍弃了原先仍于私下存在的“姐弟”之情，转而凭借往日立下的种种功劳实绩及“宝珠”的御刃者之名升任为帝国“特别执政官”的她，由此也以臣子之身从旁支持、辅佐起了根基尚浅的新帝，并以身实践、接纳着“姐弟”二人曾面向着古拉尤托尔湖面之时，对彼此所许下的那二重誓言：“将会下定决心成为一面盾”与“将会下定决心接纳这一面盾”。

至于那一名随先帝的逝世而一并失去了踪影的异刃，当他得以再度重见天日，则是在熄灭的核心水晶重新为以太所填满的一年过后——经由当代皇帝陛下之手，于仪式之中重新接受了调谐的那一名为“绵津见”的异刃，他自然是无从拥有那些并未被“前一本”日记所记录下来的记忆……

 

然而，就正是在那些出于想要将今日的“自我”往后日延续而一笔笔记述下的字句之中，都不曾占据过半行字迹的琐碎屑事；那一些在流淌的时光之中如同细小碎片一般的倾听与交谈、询问与解答……

只有人类——

只有将眼见过的、耳听到的、触碰过的、感受到的种种都暗记在心又拥有完完整整时光的人类——哪怕已然于时之长河那漫长的荡涤中忘却了当初的场景、所见的对象甚至于是谈话本身；但那些确确实实曾经在过往的岁月中吐露过的话语、思索过的难题，或许时至今日也依然还隐隐地浮荡于人的脑海、潜伏于虚幻与真实交错的梦境之中，只任凭两片微微颤动的眼睑之下流淌的思绪，来回拂拭着“记取”与“忘怀”的分界线。

 

—FIN—


End file.
